Current CT style radiators have a plurality of tubes that are arranged in an array that are perpendicular to each other. This array is not equally spaced about the centerline of the tube ends, and therefore results in having different spacing between the tube pitch, and row pitch. Each tube column starts at the same point with respect to the airflow, at the front of the core. (See FIG. 1) The tube pitch, and the row pitch, is symmetrical, at 90-degrees about the centerline, for each row and column. This alignment as shown in FIG. 1 reduces the airflow over each tube. Since the tube array is laid out as shown with minimal distance between the tube pitches this causes an increase in manufacturing cost due to the tight tolerance stack between the tangents of the tube ends.